Livechat
by LLJoJo
Summary: Selena watches as Demi and Chloe get closer on a live chat. Demi/Selena, Demi/Chloe


**_Told you I'm writing like crazy, I also wrote a story about what should have happened at the AMA's and a sequel to 'Shrooms' that is going in a very weird direction. Anyway I hope you can follow this and that it's not too confusing, its takes place during a live chat I hope you know what it is, and if you don't it kinda explains it in the story. Chloe, Chlod, and Shorty are going to be in the next Camp Rock, Chlod and Shorty are dances and I thought they would be the one that would want Demi and Chloe together. This is gone on why too long, I'll let you read it now. Enjoy._**

"Come on Selena, she's our friend we have to watch." Taylor tells Selena as she pulls her laptop around so that Selena can see.

"I don't want to." Selena pouts and turns away.

"Stop being a baby." Miley tells her as she enters holding a bowl of popcorn. "She may say something about us, plus this is the only way we can all be together."

"Yeah." Taylor agrees as she takes the popcorn and moves over on the bed to make room.

Miley gets in between them on the bed and hugs Selena "We miss her too." she says in a baby voice.

"Get off me." Selena laughs and tries to shake her off.

The two laughs "Shh…it's coming on." Taylor tells them and points the computer screen.

The small box on the right comes to life and they can see someone moving in front of it then move to the side out of the way "It's live." A man says.

"Cool. Thanks." Demi says off screen then sets down in a seat directly in front of the camera and smiles "Hello. Welcome to my live chat. Uhh…I am going to answer some questions." She says nervously. Selena smiles at her best friend and silently thanks Miley and Taylor for making her watch.

"You'd think she'd be used to theses things by now." Miley says Selena shh's her.

"Uhh…What is it like working with the Jonas Brothers? Uhh…Really cool. Their really nice guys and their like brothers to me, so we have a lot of fun when we're working together." Demi explains then starts reading more questions "Favorite song off the new album? Remember December or Catch Me." She nods and smiles.

"We should write her a question." Taylor suggests as Demi keeps answering questions.

"Yeah. What should we ask?" Miley asks.

"Which one of us she likes better." Selena says smiling.

"Good one." Miley says then types it in and hits send.

"Where are you? I'm still in Canada right now, but we finish up tomorrow so I'll be home soon. And I'm so excited about that. I can't wait to see all my family and friends. I miss them like crazy." Demi says with a pout that makes Selena heart melt. Demi quietly reads the next question then chuckles "Wow…Uhh…Who do you like better Taylor, Miley, or Selena?"

The girls laugh "I can't believe she read it." Taylor says.

Demi pretends to think "Well." She laughs "No. I love them all very much, for very different reasons. Like Taylor is like my singing buddy, if I've just written a song and need and honest opinion I'll call her and let her hear it. She's awesome."

Taylor smiles "I'm awesome." Miley elbows her and laughs.

"Miley, she my cuddle buddy, like when I just want to set at home and watch TV Miley is the first one to run home and curl up on the couch with me." Demi says making Miley smile the memories of them just relaxing at Demi house. "And Selena…" She pause and smiles at the camera "She's Selena, she's all that more…she's my everything. I can go to her for anything, no matter how big or small it is."

"I think we know who her favorite is." Miley says and looks over to Selena who is smiling as she watches Demi. Taylor and Miley laughs and mocks Selena dreamy look, Selena blushes and looks away.

"Yeah, Selena is the best, and I really miss her." Demi says and sighs "I miss them all. This way to sappy, next question." Demi says want to get her best friend off her mind before she said something she'd get into trouble for "What is your favorite Camp Rock 2 memory so far? Good question." She thinks for a second "It would have to be our girl's night the other night; all the girls had a huge party in my hotel room. Then we when out to this club and danced all night." Demi laughs. "Me and Chloe stayed up all night doing all kinds of crazy stuff, and we ended up being late for work the next day. I was a pretty fun night."

Jealousy rise in Selena at the mention of Chloe name, her and Demi had gotten really close during Camp Rock 2, way too close for Selena comforted. As uncomfortable as Selena felt at just the mention of Chloe's name, she had no idea that it was about to get worse. Demi looks over to her left and smiles turning back to the camera "I have a special guest. You guys ready?" She says excited and starts attempting a drum roll on the desk in front of her as Taylor and Miley pray that it isn't who they think it is.

Demi stops and Chloe pops into the frame a huge smile on her face. "Ta-da." Chloe says Taylor and Miley cringe as Selena watches the pair on the screen gets situated so they are both in the shot. After trying and failing to get two of the big chairs together Chloe just decides to set on Demi lap she wraps her right arm around Demi neck as Demi wraps her arms around Chloe's stomach keeping her from falling.

"Say hello the very talented, VERY beautiful Chloe Bridges." Demi tells the camera Chloe smiles and waves happily. Demi looks at Chloe "Say hi to my fans Chloe."

"Hi Demi's fans. You guys have great taste in singer/writers/actress." Chloe says and they smile at each other.

"They're flirting." Taylor says shocked "They're totally flirting." Miley nods and Selena shakes her head not wanting to believe it.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asks.

"I'm doing a live chat; I answer some of the fans question and stuff." Demi explains.

"So we're live right now?" Chloe asks Demi nods.

"That's why it's called a live chat genius." Selena says making the other two laugh at their friend's jealousy.

"Cool. I'll read the questions to you." Chloe says and starts looking for a good one.

"This should be fun, watching her attempted to read." Selena says Taylor and Miley burst out laughing.

"Favorite fruit?" Chloe starts

"Oranges." Demi answer quickly.

"Favorite state?"

"Texas. Duh."

"Favorite place to perform?"

"Uhh…I love performing everywhere. If I get to sing to my fans and they get to listen then it doesn't matter where I'm at."

"Good answer." Chloe tells her.

Demi smiles "Thank you."

"Are you dieing?" Chloe reads then looks at Demi confused.

"I am in fact dieing." Demi says seriously "I took a whole bottle of pills before you came in." Demi tells her.

Chloe looks at her shocked "Oh my god. What did you take?"

"Tums." Demi tells her dead serious.

Chloe hits her "You are so not funny." she says as she holds back a laugh.

Demi giggles "Sorry. Next question."

Chloe sighs and hits her one last time before looking back to the screen "Do you like singing or acting better?"

"Singing. I love acting it's really fun, but if I had to stop acting tomorrow, I'd be sad, but I'd live. Singing is my escape I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't sing." Demi explains. "It's how I get out what I really want to say, without getting into trouble. And how I tell someone I'm in love with them, when I can't to it face to face."

Selena heart jumps, was Demi in love with someone? "What song would that be?" Chloe asks.

"Catch me." Demi answers then looks at the floor "I wrote it for some very special in my life."

"Who?" Chloe and Selena whisper at the same times, even know Demi could hear one of them Selena could swear that Demi look at her throw the tiny screen on her computer.

Demi smiles "Just someone I can't have." Demi says sadly.

Chloe rubs circles on Demi back "I highly doubt that." Chloe whispers to her.

Demi smiles at her "Can we get back to question now?"

Chloe nods "What's your favorite thing about Chloe?"

Demi pause and looks at the questions "It's doesn't say that."

Chloe smiles and looks down "I know I was just wondering."

Demi nods "Your smile" Chloe looks at her "You have the best smile ever." Chloe smile then blushes "And your lips. I really like your lips." Demi tells her as they stare into each others eyes.

The three girls watch intently as the two on the screen seem to move closer to each others lips slowly "Oh my god. They're gonna kiss." Miley almost screams.

"Disney is really not going to like this." Taylor says.

Just as Chloe and Demi's lips are about to touch Demi phone ring and the two jump apart. Chloe looks down as Demi reaches for her blackberry; she looks at the caller ID "Selena?" Demi whispers. Taylor and Miley look over to see Selena with a phone in her hand. On the screen Chloe rolls her eyes as Demi answers "Hey Selena."

Selena looks at the phone in her hand horrified; Taylor mouth 'Talk to her' Selena shakes her head "Selena?" Demi voice echoes throw both the phone and over the speakers of the computer.

Miley grabs the phone and puts it to her ear "Hey Demi. What's up?" Miley says excited.

"Miley? What are you doing with Selena phone? Where's Selena?" Demi asks confused.

"She's here. I was playing with her phone and must have called you by accident." Miley says thinking quick.

Demi nods and looks into the camera "Are watching me?"

"No." Miley says quickly.

Demi raise her eyebrow "Miley, I can hear myself in the background."

"Okay fine, we're watching you. Me, Taylor, and Selena thought we'd watch you." Miley tells her.

"Oh…Hi Taylor." Demi says with a wave "Hey Selena." she waves again and add a smile.

"Hey guys." Chloe says and waves too.

"Look, Miles I'll call you back after this is over okay." Demi tells her.

"Okay, we'll be watching." Miley tells her.

Demi smiles "That sounded creepy."

Miley laughs "Sorry. Bye."

"Bye." Demi hangs up and puts her phone on the table then moves back into the chair to get comfortable with Chloe on her lap "Okay back to the questions."

Chloe looks at the screen "Here's a good one. What do you do in your spare time?" She asks then turns to Demi waiting for her answer.

"I usually hang out with Chloe." Demi says with eyes on Chloe's.

Chloe nods "That's true." She conforms then looks to the camera "I don't think we've been apart longer than a few hours, since we meet."

"It's been a good couple months." Demi says with a smile.

Chloe looks at her and smiles "Yes, it has."

"Get the phone ready." Miley says when she sees them gaze into each other eyes the same way they had before. Taylor grabs the phone and get ready to dial as Selena looks at the computer furious.

Before anything can happen there a knock can be heard in the background of the live chat. Both Chloe and Demi look over "Hey." Demi screams Chloe smiles and motions someone over. Demi looks at the camera "We have more guests, please welcome two of the best dancers in the world…Chlod and Shorty."

Demi and Chloe clap as Chlod and Shorty pop their heads into the frame "What's up?" Chlod says very excited.

Shorty looks at the computer screen "What are you two doing, a you tube video or something?" She asks as her and Chlod squeezes onto the arms of the chair forcing Demi and Chloe closer together.

"It's a live chat, I get to answer question from my fans." Demi tells her.

Chlod starts reading some of the questions and comments "You rock Shorty. Love your hair. Chlod is the best." She reads off.

"Dude I love your fans." Shorty says.

"This should be fun." Taylor says.

"At least their not alone anymore." Selena says a little relieved, but she still didn't like how snuggled up they where and how comfortable they looked in each others arms.

"Oh, here's a question for us. What is Demi really like?" Chlod reads to the other girls.

"She the biggest bitc…" Shorty starts making Demi gasp the girls all laugh "No she awesome."

"Yeah, she the funniest person on set. This movie would have definitely sucked without Demi's humor." Chlod says.

"She just the nicest person you cold ever meet. I mean me and Chlod are just dances and you wouldn't think the big star would want to hang with us, but she hangs with us more than the other stars." Shorty explains.

"I'd be lost without my Demi. Who would I cuddle with, it really cold in Canada." Chloe says.

Demi smiles "Aww…thanks guys." she says then hugs Chloe a little tighter "You can cuddle with me when we get back to LA too."

Chloe giggles "You two are so cute it makes me want to puke." Shorty says.

Chloe and Demi laugh "I have to say that there is only one weird thing about Demi." Chlod starts everyone looks at her "She has the more random thoughts."

Shorty and Chloe laugh and agree with her "That's so true." Shorty laughs.

"We all have random thoughts, but most of us think about them and know that they are too stupid to say out loud. Demi just says anything, it's like she has too." Chlod explains.

"Like the other day me and Demi were in hair and make-up and Demi just looks at me and says 'why do you think our pinkies are so little why aren't they same size as the rest?'" Chloe says laughing.

"Thing is her random thoughts make since most of the time, they're just so stupid. Like how do you come up with them?" Shorty asks Demi.

Demi shrugs "I think too much."

"There's a lot going on it side here." Chloe says then gives Demi head a light kiss. Demi smiles as Selena looks like she trying to will Chloe dead with her eyes.

"I remember you were taking one night about what fish must think when they get caught and thrown back." Chlod says laughing at the memory "I laugh until I swear I peed a little. That's the 'Demi humor'."

The girls laugh "Okay back to the questions." Demi says.

"Here's another one for us." Shorty announcers "What is something about Demi that we don't know?" She reads.

They all think for a second "Besides the random thoughts?" Chlod thinks out loud.

"She really funny and the most sarcastic person I've ever meet." Chloe says.

"Me sarcastic? Never." Demi says sarcastically making everyone chuckle.

"Oh I got something." Shorty says getting everyone attention "She could talk her way into anyone panties." Everyone laughs.

"It's true, ask Chloe." Chlod says teasingly. Chloe looks down and blushes the laugher dies down after a few seconds "Oh, can we ask you questions?" she asks.

"Yeah, we're your biggest fans Demi." Shorty says.

Demi laughs "Ask away."

"Actually I have a game I think your fans might like." Chlod tells her then looks at the camera "You want Demi to play my game?" she asks then looks at the box filled with questions turn into everyone says 'yes' and 'cool with me' "I think they want you to." She tells Demi with a big smile.

"Type 'no'. Type 'no'." Selena says quickly and tries to get to the keyboard.

"I don't think one 'no' is going to stop them." Taylor tells her.

"You ready?" Chlod asks.

"Sure. Okay." Demi tells her nervously.

"This is called, Marry, Fuck, or Kill. I give you three people and you tell me which one you'd marry, which you'd fuck, and who'd you'd kill." Chlod explains Demi smiles and shakes her head knowing this couldn't end well.

Shorty slaps her hands together "I love this game."

"Okay first, Robert Paterson, Kristen Steward, and Taylor Lautner." Chlod says.

"That easy. I'd marry Rob, I'd fuck Kristen, and I'd kill Taylor." Demi says with out hesitation.

Shorty smiles "You have to say why."

"Okay…I'd marry Rob because he seems like a really cool guy, and I'd never get tired of him. I'd fuck Kirsten because…lets be honest who wouldn't fuck Kristen." Demi explains.

Chloe nods agreeing, Selena see her and scoffs "Slut."

"Why would you kill Taylor?" Chlod asks.

Demi takes a deep breath and bites her back teeth together "I have my reasons."

"Oh…Oh she's jealous of you and Taylor." Miley says excited then slaps herself on the forehead "Why didn't see this earlier. Like when she wouldn't look at the picture of you Taylor all flirting and playing around."

"And she won't hang out with me when he's around." Taylor says like kind 'aha'.

Selena looks between them hopeful and confused "No way." Selena says. No way could her best friend like her back.

"We have to ask her." Miley says then starts typing.

"Like she's going to answer it on a live chat." Taylor says.

"She might not, but she'll read it." Miley says as she finishes and hits send.

"Next one." Chlod says excited

"I got one." Shorty says "The Jonas Brothers."

Demi cringes "That's just sick. I'm not answering that."

Chlod sighs "Fine. I got another one. Miley Cyrus, Selena Gomez, and Chloe Bridges." she say then smiles proud of herself.

Chlod and Shorty smiles at each other, Chloe looks down embarrassed, and Demi shakes her head "I can't answer that. They're my friends."

"So." Chlod says then pokes Demi in the stomach "Come on tell us Rock Star."

"Okay we already assume that you'd kill Miley, cause you've already fucked her." Shorty says

"What!" Selena screams at Miley.

Taylor cringes as Miley turns to Selena "We were in love Selena; you were with Nick and…" She sees how pissed Selena is and stops joking around "You are going to punch me in the face. I'm totally kidding."

Selena turns back to the screen "You better be." Miley sighs as Taylor lightly chuckles.

"I never had sex with Miley I love her, but I would never do that with her." Demi explains.

"So you think she looks like a horse too?" Shorty asks.

"Hey." Miley shouts making Taylor laugh, but Selena is too focused on what Demi's going to says to hear anything else.

Demi shakes her head as Chlod and Shorty laugh "Now it's just Chloe and Selena, who would you fuck and who would you marry?" Shorty asks.

Demi looks over to Chloe who has suddenly found the floor very interesting, but is still listening closely "I'll help." Chlod says getting Demi attention "Imagine a future moment, where all your dreams come true. It's the greatest moment of your life, and you only get one…who's standing next to you?"

Taylor, Miley, and Selena move closer to the computer watching Demi. The girls on the live chat are doing the same, except Chloe who still has her head down dreading the answer. She knew that Demi liked her, but she wasn't stupid, she also knew that Selena would always have some of her heart.

"Well I think my dreams have already come true." Demi says.

"And who was beside you?" Shorty asks.

Demi looks into the camera and smiles "Selena." She almost whispers.

Both Taylor and Miley brake out into cheers "Hell yeah." Taylor screams and high fives Miley.

"In your face Bridges." Miley shouts at the computer, Selena smiles.

"But who's your future?" Chlod asks "Who are you going to call when you win your first Grammy?"

Demi looks unsure making Selena frown and the girls beside her get quiet, Chloe looks up hopeful. Shorty jumps up "I got an idea. Close your eyes." Demi hesitates "Just do it." Demi sigh and shuts her eyes. Shorty motions for Chlod to get up, Chloe start to follow but Shorty pushes her back into Demi lap.

"What are they doing?" Miley asks confused as the other two girls try to figure out the same thing.

"Picture this, your setting in the audience of the Grammy's when they call your name for 'Album of the year'…who's setting next to you?" Shorty asks Demi eyes remain closed as a small smile starts to form on her lips. Shorty backs her and Chlod slowly to the door "Your up at the alter in front of all your friends and family, vowing to love this one person for the rest of your life…who is it?"

The smile on Demi face grows as Shorty goes over to Chloe and whispers something in her ear before her and Chlod slip out of the room. The girls in front of the computer watch nervous about what's going to happen next, Chloe looks just a nervous as she takes a deep breath then lean closer to Demi and connects their lips together.

Miley groans and Selena looks away when she see Demi start to kiss Chloe back, Taylor see Selena's sad face and places a comforting hand on her shoulder. The two girls on the screen start getting into the kiss as it becomes quicker as their lips work together and hands move around. Just a Miley is about to close the computer and the girls pull away, Chloe smiles at Demi who eyes open slowly and her eyes almost look sad when she see Chloe looking at her, but yet she still smiles.

They both look to the right again at someone talking off screen; Demi nods "I'll let you finish up." Chloe says then gives her one last kiss on the lips before hoping off her lap, blowing the camera a kiss, then walks out of the room.

Demi takes a deep breath before letting out slowly as she looks at the camera "That was eventful. I don't have a lot more time so answer a few more questions before I have to leave." Demi says as she looks over the questions and comments "More of them are just shout out, and I love you all, but I don't have time to say all of them, sorry." She says sadly.

"And there are a lot of comments about my guests." Demi says raising her eyebrow then keeps reading until her eyes hit one making her smile, she looks at the camera seriously "I saw you, Selena."

Taylor and Miley smile and look over at Selena who gets off the bed quickly and pulls out her phone. Taylor and Miley trade a worried look until they hear Demi phone ring over the speakers, they watch as Demi picks up her phone looking at the caller ID which makes her smile "If you'll excuse me I'm gonna go talk to my girl." Demi says and get up and walks out of sight of camera.

Taylor and Miley watch until the screen goes black, then turn to see Selena smiling holding the phone close to her ear "I miss you too." She whispers into the phone then giggles "Your so crazy." She laughs.

Taylor looks at Miley "What did you write?" She asks.

"Selena loves you too." Miley tells her with a satisfied grin on her face.

Taylor looks over Selena to see her laughing and smiling "Dude we should be matchmakers." Taylor says Miley nods and then turns to watch her giggling friend, who looks at them like 'can I help with something?'

"Sorry." They both mumble then run out of the room.

_**Good? Bad? Did it make you wish Santa would run over me?**_


End file.
